


Bet.

by orphan_account



Series: Personal Dave fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cockwarming, Degrading kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light breeding kink, M/M, Teasing, Trans Male Character, dave is probably ooc bye, he has a bussy..., i hate this so much, non sburb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elijah lost a bet.
Relationships: Dave Strider / Trans Male Original Character
Series: Personal Dave fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088276
Kudos: 5





	Bet.

**Author's Note:**

> HI YEAH DAVE IS PROBABLY SO OOC ALSO THIS IS INSPIRED BY THIS: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442627

Elijah’s hair was matted against his forehead due to sweat, soft pants escaping his puffed lips.

He didn’t quite recall how long he had been here, possibly a few hours at LEAST. He’d lost a bet to Dave and was convinced to be his cockwarmer. Dave had just gotten a new laptop and was trying to put it to good use.   
  
Dave bucked up his hips, the tip of his cock french-kissing the entrance to Elijah’s already practically full womb. Elijah whimpered, drool gathering at his chin. Dave took his free hand and placed it on the small bump on the other boy's belly, pushing down and feeling around for his own cock. Elijah groaned, picking up his own hand to pinch his own nipples. 

Dave saw him, and grabbed his hand, putting it back down. “Remember- you’re not allowed to do that type of shit to yourself during our sessions,” Elijah whined at the reminder and pouted, grinding into Dave. Dave sharply closed his laptop at this, putting it on the floor near the bed, and flipping over, pinning Elijah underneath him.

“You like being a tease? Then this is what teases get.”   
  
He began roughly pounding into Elijah, spouting out degrading words. “You filthy whore- can’t fucking stay still for a while, as if your practically begging me to fuck you.” He whispered into Elijah’s ear, causing the boy to tighten up around Dave. He smirked, knowing how his words affected Elijah. 

He took the leash attached to Elijah’s black collar and lightly tugged on it, bullying him more. “Your my little cockslut aren’t you? Fucking disgusting pathetic little thing.” Elijah moaned at the degradation, his words pushing him farther to orgasm.

Dave stopped talking to continue roughly thrusting, now becoming messy because of how close he was. Elijah gripped at Dave's back, scratching at it enough to break the skin, but Dave paid no mind, only thrusting harder at the pain. 

Dave finished, thrusting so deep that the tip of his cock went inside the boy’s womb, filling him up to the brim, and continuing thrusting after that until Elijah reached his peak, his inner walls spasming and cumming around him. Dave thrusted a few more times, before slowly coming to a halt and softly flopping down on the other boy, a fucked out mess, wrapping his arms around him.

  
  
  
  


_ “D-Dave.. I don’t think I’m on the pill...” _

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna give me writing tips my discord @ is "; ♡⋆.ೃ࿔* 𝖆𝖉𝖔𝖗𝖆𝖇𝖑𝖔𝖔𝖉𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖘𝖙𝖞.#0003"


End file.
